


Meant to Be

by aria_boo



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tragedy, a bit of romance, angst with a tragic ending, because it's a flash back to how they got together, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_boo/pseuds/aria_boo
Summary: They finally got together! Kyoko & Ren/Kuon. Everyone believed they were meant to be. Childhood friends who found their way back to each other after years of separation. But does their story have a happy ending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're having an amazing day/night/afternoon/ or whatever! I hope you enjoy reading this. It seems pretty romantic at first but it's not gonna stay that way for long. So, if you're weak hearted, prepare yourself! This is gonna be at most a two or a three shot. If you have any comments or any ideas that you think are good, please! Feel free to let me know! Thank you for everyone who is reading/going to read this. R&R
> 
> I don't own skip beat :D

It was their wedding day!

Kyoko is getting ready, Julie is helping her put on her the dress she designed for her, this was the happiest day of her life. After being together, for 3 years they were finally tying the knot.

Kuon and Kyoko,

the childhood friends who found each other after 10 years of being separated.

Everyone who knew their story, believed they were meant to be.

And they were ..

After Kyoko's 18th birthday, Ren made up his mind and finally decided that enough is enough. She was getting prettier and more famous every day. He decided he'll take a chance before it's too late. He invited her over for dinner, asking her to talk and she said yes. Of course.

The date was set.

Tonight.

At 9.

Dinner, and a talk.

kind of like a date. Kyoko thought to herself.

Shut up! He doesn't like you that way, and he also has someone he loves, remember? She scolded herself.

She goes back to picking out her outfit and finally, decides on a cute long dress that hit the floor. It was a sleeveless, the top half was blue and hugged her chest tightly and at her waist it was flowy and was colored with a mix of blue and pink. It was simple and cute. She had bought it when she went shopping with Kanae and Chiori her best friends. She put it on and picked out bronze colored sandals along with a bronze colored jacket in case it got chilly later. She styles her hair to the side and does a Dutch braid. Her hair was long now, stopping at her mid back. She puts one tiny pink flower in her hair to match her dress and starts putting on her make up. A bit of eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes, and pink lip gloss to match her outfit. She took one last look in her mirror and winked at herself.

Cute and sexy.

With that, she heads out to Tsuruga Ren's apartment.

Ren was excited and nervous for this night. He was finally going to let her in on all his secrets.

His past.

Their past.

And most importantly, his feelings.

He ordered food in; some hamburger steak with an egg on top and smiled at the delicious aroma it emitted.

He wasn't a huge fan of food, but this food he wouldn't mind eating

Because it's her favorite …

After he finished setting up the table, he heads to his room to take one last look at himself.

He had black skinny jeans with a white tight dress shirt leaving the three top buttons undone. Along with a dark gray cardigan on top of it. He changed his outfit like 5 times and eventually decided on this. Classy and handsome. He looked at the mirror and sighed.

"It's ok, it'll be ok! You. Can. Do this! We can do this!"

he kept repeating it like a mantra until he was cut off by the doorbell.

Let's do this!

He checks himself out one last time and fixes a hair or two and heads to the door. He opens it and his mouth hangs open.

At the door stood Kyoko, she looked up at him and her eyes dilated.

How can someone be this handsome?

Beautiful, both of their thoughts synchronized.

He clears his throat, "kyoko-Chan! Thank you for coming!"

Kyoko eyes him contemplating on what to answer. "Ren san, thank you for inviting me!"

Ren was surprised she actually used his first name but he didn't comment on it so he wouldn't discourage her.

"I hope you're hungry, I got your favorite"

"My favorite?"

"Hamburger steak with an egg on top, right?"

She smiles radiantly and nods "I haven't eaten that since I've been your temporary manager."

"let's dig in! shall we?" with that, they sit at the table and start eating.

Well… more like Kyoko eating and Ren watching her with a blissful smile. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him.

"Ren-san, you have to eat or else you'll get sick again."

"I wouldn't mind getting sick if you take care of me" she looks up at him and he winks at her and he chuckles when she blushes.

They finish eating and cleaning up and then they sit down at the table.

"Kyoko, I need to tell you something. But please, promise me you won't run away until I finish ok?" she looks at him and he looks so scared.

"I won't ever run away from you. Ren-san"

He smiles weakly without meeting her eyes, I really hope so.

He gets to his feet and turns around.

"Please wait, I'll be right back."

He goes to his room and takes a breath.

It's now or never.

He takes off the wig to expose his blond golden hair and takes out his contacts to reveal his green eyes she adores so much. He's shaking.

Breathe in ..

Breathe out

Ok!

He walks out to the living room and she's on her phone and doesn't notice him immediately. He's at the verge of panicking. When she senses his presence, she lifts her head to look at him. And when their eyes met her face went blank.

Corn ..

He was waiting for her reaction. But she didn't say anything. He waits for a minute or two but she just kept staring silently.

He sits next to her. "say something."

She takes in a breath "I'm waiting for you to explain."

He starts telling her everything. About the creek, about him lying about being a fairy. And about Rick and Tina. He told her that Tsuruga Ren was a lie and explained everything.

He waited for her to react but she didn't say anything.

He looks at her and he sees that she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? Don't you know how much I was worried for you?" and she cries.

"I'm so sorry, kyoko. I-I just didn't know how to face you. I didn't want you to leave me and I didn't want to ruin your fantasies."

"Are you an idiot?" he looks up at her shocked. It's been a long time since anyone has called him an idiot. And kyoko saying that to him while she is one of the most modest people he knows? Wow…

"How can I leave you when you're all I ever wanted?" he looks at her and he's speechless.

"Kyoko, I love you. I've said it in Guam and I meant it and I'll always love you. Please, please don't leave. And I know you're not ready yet and I'll wait for you and I'll make you love me-" he was cut off by kyoko's finger on his lip. She was laughing and blushing so hard.

"Kuon, ...no" she giggles. "Corn, I love you too."

Now he's the one with the unshed tears and a bit of blush on his cheeks. He leans in and he kisses her.

Three years later, and finally their love was going to be complete. Finally.

The wedding theme was "Fairytale" it fits perfectly with their story! Lory and Julie were designing the wedding. The place was big and beautiful. It was an outdoors wedding to be. Candle lights and elegant flowers surrounded the elter. So many people were invited.

Kyoko was still getting ready. Because you must look perfect for your perfect wedding and your perfect future husband.

At the room with her were, Kanae, Chiori, Julie, and her mother. She made up with her mother over the past year. Even though they are not that close but they're still working on their relationship. She was almost done. Julie and her mother were fixing up her veil and when Kuu walks in.

He gasps and puts a hand over his heart. "My god! MY little girl looks breathtaking. Well you're a woman now but you'll always be my little girl." He walks besides her and gives her a little kiss on her cheek. "you're finally going to be my daughter legally" he says with a chuckle.

"Hello to you too, father. Did Kuon come back yet?"

"No, he is still at LME getting his hair cut by Ten. He wants to look perfect for you." she laughs. "He's perfect just the way he is." They all laugh.

"oh how sweet, she's so smitten." Kanae says. "who would've thought love me #1 would fall in love or even get married?" they all join in with the laughter.

"how ridiculous was I. But I'm glad everything went the way it did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have ended up here now, with all of you guys." They all hug her and leave her to have a moment with her mother.

Her mother approaches her hesitantly. "You look beautiful, Kyoko." she says while fixing up her veil.

"thanks, Okaa-san. I'm glad you're here."

"I hope he makes you happy." With that, she pets her on her head and leaves the room.

Kyoko stands there in front of the mirror smiling. Thinking to herself that life can't get any better than this. With that, she gets her phone and dials the number of the love of her life.

He answers, three rings later. "Babe, you missed me already?"

"of course, I have. You know I miss you when you're right next to me. Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. I'm like 5 minutes away."

"ok, Honey. Turn off your phone I don't want you distracted while driving."

"okkkk yes ma'am!" they both laugh.

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I love you so much, can't wait till I marry you today."

"I can't wait too. Now hurry up and get your ass here so I can kiss you all I want".

He snickers. He loves it when she talks like this to him. "oh? You just want to kiss me? Nothing else?"

She grins at the phone and raises her eyebrows as if he is watching her. Damn it Kuon. Why are you so smooth and dirty minded. She thought to herself.

"No, I want to do way more. now go! Drive safe!"

"Love you. My fairy princess"

"Forever and always, my fairy prince."

Kuon was shaking his head while grinning. He couldn't believe how lucky he is. He had everything he ever wanted, even more. But Kuon was an idiot. He was so distracted he didn't see that truck coming.

CRAAASHHHHH …

It's not like he skipped a red light or anything. In all honesty, even if he saw it, he couldn't have been able to avoid it. The truck crossed a red light and ended up smashing into the car from the driver's side. He opened his eyes, well.. his eye. His other eye was too puffed up he couldn't feel it. He didn't know it wasn't there anymore. He couldn't feel his legs and he can't move his back. He tries to move his neck or his hand to reach for his phone and call for help but this constant ringing in his ear is making him even more dizzy.

Kyoko.. I need to call kyoko.

He tries to move but to no avail.

He was about to give up and close his eyes and rest for a bit till someone reached out for him and started opening the door to his car.

"Sir, Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"K—kyoko. Call kyoko, I-I-I'm getting married today. I can't be late I need to go"

"Hold on sir, don't close your eyes! Stay with me." He had a flashlight and he was pointing it at his eye to check his pupils reactivity.

"t..t..tell kyoko I love her and I'm sorry."

With that he closes his eyes and he takes one last breath as a tear drop escapes his lone eye.

Meanwhile…

"Father, Have you heard from Kuon? He said he was five minutes away but it's been half an hour and he's still not here!"

"Calm down sweetie, I'm sure he's alright. Why don't you go and let Julie fix up your hair one last time and give me your phone and I'll see where he is."

"…ok. If you hear anything please let me know." He nods at her and she leaves.

Kuu keeps dialing Kuon's number repeatedly. It kept on ringing with no answer. Finally, he picks up. "KUON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? KYOKO IS GOING MAD WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Silence is met on the other end.

"Kuon?"

"I'm sorry.. we did all we can."

"Huh? What! Who is this? Kuon this is no time for your jokes!"

The guy on the other end sighs...

"Excuse me sir, may I know who I'm speaking with?"

"This is Kuu Hizuri. You have my son's phone."

"Sir, I'm very sorry. A truck passed the red light and crashed right into your son's car. I'm very sorry for your loss. If you may, please come to x-street his body is with the ambulance right now and we are transforming him to x-hospital."

"…. w-what? Is this a prank? What are you talking about. Kuon is getting married today he-he-.. what? "

"I'm sorry sir. Please come as soon as you can."

And the line goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Hope everyone is doing well!! Sorry for not updating for so long but I got confused on what I want to do with the story and then just got bored tbh. Also, life and school had me hella stressed.
> 
> Happy winter break to everyone!
> 
> Honestly, I was gonna drop this because I haven't been up to date with the manga and I feel like the writer is just prolonging this arch for no good reason.
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys like this. Rate and review please!!

Kuu came back into the room to find Kyoko talking to her friend Kanae, he walks up to them trying his best to keep a neutral face.

"Otou-san, what's wrong?" Kyoko asks him, and he hisses under his breath.

She's always been good at reading people…

"N-nothing, sweetie. Here's your phone, honey. I'm gonna go check on the cake and see if everything is well. Stay here until I come back." He hugs her a little too tight.

She stands there and nods as he leaves the room. She tries to be positive and ignore the weird feeling settling in her stomach. Her thoughts wander to Kuon and how late he is; she opens the Photo app and starts scrolling through their pictures. They took so many to commemorate every moment. One of her favorite pictures was one of Kuon while he was sleeping. He was laying on the bed shirtless in the shape of a star, while his mouth hung open, causing him to drool. He looked so adorably childish, which was why she loves that picture so much. Every time she saw it, she laughs her brains off. She sighs and smiles weakly as she dials Kuon one more time.

You've reached Kuon Hizuiri's number, you know what to do …

Beep.

"Hey Sweetie, where are you? Don't tell me you got cold feet and ran off? I miss you, babe. I was just looking through our photos and I found that one of you when we were sleeping and had your arms and legs spread like a star. You looked so cute and I just wanna kiss you right now. Hurry up, babe. You're getting me worried."

She takes in a breath and settles herself on the couch, waiting.

Kuu made his way to the hospital to see Kuon.

He was worried sick, praying to whatever there was out there that his son was ok.

That there was some mistake and Kuon is just fine. His family didn't need any more pain. Especially on a day like this, on Kuon's wedding day. He finally reached the hospital and stood in front of the long glass doors and groaned.

I'm too old for this.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Finally, he was able to talk himself into walking through the doors.

Stop this...

Stop torturing yourself...

Maybe the person isn't even Kuon...

Maybe Kuon is already back at the wedding ceremony...

Maybe… Kuon isn't ...

He takes a breath and finally walks into the hospital. He looks around and his eyes set on the information center at the front. He strolls towards it to find a nurse typing something on the computer. He tries to settle his heart beat that's raging inside his chest.

"Uhm. Excuse me, ma'am,"

She glances at him briefly. "How may I help you sir?"

"I'm checking about the recent car crash. I was contacted by one of your employees."

She stares at him for a bit and he almost flinches.

"Please wait in the seating area. A doctor will be with you shortly."

Kyoko was getting tired of waiting. It's been almost two hours since his last call and she still hadn't heard anything from him. She got her phone and kept dialing his number but each time it goes to voicemail.

"UUUUGHHHHH!

Where is he?" she shrieked.

Oh. My. God. did he get cold feet for real and decide to abandon me? She wildly thought.

Then she laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

Kuon loves me, and I love him. I know he'll be here soon...

She gets to her feet and walks towards the mirror and stands there eyeing her attire.

She looked beautiful. Her days of self-doubt and insecurities were way behind her. She knew she looked good and she embraced it. She was nervous, so nervous that she didn't notice the figure approaching her from behind.

"Are we in la la la land again?"

"JESUS, KUON!" she smacks his shoulder playfully.

"You scared the heck out of me! Where were you? What took you so long! I was so worried about you!" she kept going on and on as he kept staring at her beautiful, tiny, agitated form in front of him.

"I love it when you're all worked up like this, babe. I missed you." he says as he gives her a small peck on her lips. She pulls him back in as she deepens the kiss, showing him just how much she longs for him. She feels him smiling against her lips, making her laugh.

She closes her eyes and they touch their foreheads together as she sighs.

"Kuon."

"Hmmm?" he replied lazily as he strokes the ends of her hairs.

"I love you."

He looks at her and smirks. "I know. Are you ready to get married, Mrs. Hizuri?"

Her eyes darken; she stands on the tips of her toes to reach his neck. She gives him one teeny kiss, then she playfully licks him as they both laugh.

"Been ready for a while," she whispers into his ear as she places yet another kiss on his neck.

She feels him shudder under her lips and she sees the goosebumps that started to form. He grabs her shoulders and creates some distance between them and transforms into what she calls 'Emperor of the night'.

"Babe! Keep this up and I won't be able to hold back anymore."

She laughs and winks at him "Let's go, fairy prince!" she grabs onto his arm and starts strolling to the door, until she realizes that he's not moving.

"Kuon? What's wrong, babe? Let's go."

He doesn't respond, just stands there staring at her.

"Kuon? Are you ok? What's wrong, sweetie?"

He doesn't say anything. He forces a smile as he takes a step closer and puts his arms around her as he pulls her fully into his chest. She stills, her ear is pressed against his chest, where the comforting sound of his beating heart is replaced with endless silence.

He starts to brush his fingers against her hair as he continues to talk,

"I'm so sorry, sweet heart."

"What are you apologizing for? Stop!" she can feel her eyes tearing up and her heart isn't really helping her right now. Her lips are now trembling, and her throat is starting to feel as if someone is choking the living breath out of her. She feels his hug tightening a bit

"I'm sorry for leaving you, kyoko. I'm so sorry, babe"

She doesn't know what to say. She's starting to get frustrated.

What rubbish is he saying? She can feel him in her arms. If she stands on her toes she can reach his lips and kiss him, she can touch him, and she can hear his heartbeat. So why? Why is he saying all of this?

"Kuon, you're right here. What are you talking about? You didn't leave me. Don't you remember how we promised we'd always be together? forever and always. You're right here! You didn't leave me! Today is our wedding day, babe! We're getting married today!" she feels her mascara running down her face as dark tears are now clouding her vision. She can't help but whimper a bit.

What's happening?!

He takes her into his arms for one last time, he lifts her chin up and kisses her tears away; then he kisses her forehead and brushes the tears once more away from her pale face. Kyoko can't help but feel as if he's already gone and this is the last time she'll ever see him.

She jerks awake and gasps for breath as she feels tears streaming down her face.


End file.
